


I'll Love You With All My Shattered Pieces

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz believes he's broken and maybe he is.<br/>Pete Wentz believes he's unloveable but maybe he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You With All My Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> One of my closest friends was on bed rest and her birthday was a little while ago, so happy birthday Pixie and I’m so happy you’re better! I thought up a small way to maybe make you smile even more - and possibly need a cold shower, cause that’s how I roll! Ha! This wonderful lady is starting to get into Peterick, and as a massive fan of it as I am, why not share the sexy adorableness? Hopefully there’ll be enough fluffiness to make you smile and enough smut to make you slip out of your chairs! Too far? Probably, yeah, but then again I’m gross that way haha! I hope you guys enjoyLove you my little Pixie, I can’t believe it’s already been almost 2 years but you’ve been an amazing friend to me and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better! I hope you guys enjoy, this ended up being 13 pages and I’m happy with everything about it!
> 
> P.S. In this story the age gap between Pete and Patrick is flipped, so instead of Pete being 5 years older than Patrick, Patrick is 5 years older than Pete! Just thought I’d clarify that for you guys haha!
> 
> xxoxoo  
> Zombie

Pete Wentz was an all around manic - mentally and physically - but it seemed to be an endearing trait to those around him, his natural impulsivity and need for risk capturing their attention the moment they laid eyes on him. Fuck ‘jumping in with both feet’, Pete Wentz was a jumping in _head first_ kinda guy, from his constant smiles and wild behavior to his music and fashion - heavy and gaudy. Perhaps someone so punk wasn't the stereotypical 'popular' guy but Pete was all about rebelling against stereotypical social norms, so why not take the role of the popular meat head in place of the jock? He’s the guy invited to parties by those he didn’t even know, simply for the fact that when he was there a good time was guaranteed, or the place would be left with property damage and the cops would be called - but apparently it was a risk people would be willing to take to be in the presence of his juvenile insanity. However, not many knew about Pete's ‘darker’ side, sure he wasn’t a saint - far from it - but unless they were lucky - or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it - enough to be on the receiving end of the more ‘intense’ side of Pete Wentz’s romantic life. He was never clear about his sexuality, and that fact always had people guessing - it was just adding to the attention he craved. He was a obvious flirt, never really bothering to hide that side of himself from others. You were pretty? He’d call you beautiful for everyone to hear. You felt insecure about your body or looks? He’d stand on a table and make a proclamation about how sexy you were - boy or girl, it never mattered because Pete always stood for making others feel better about themselves.

Perhaps it was because he never felt happy with himself, not truly at least.

That said, no one’s ever seen Pete in a relationship since he and Mikey Way broke things off, and everyone treated it like a celebrity couple breaking up, all somber, torn and apologetic over the ‘tragedy’ that happened ‘too abruptly’. The truth was, it was a long time coming, not that anyone ever knew that. However, no one really knew Pete like Mikey did and while things between them were as solid as ever despite the break up - they just didn’t click as a couple, at least not in the right ways - no one would ever really know Pete on such a level, mainly because he never let them, at least nothing further than the occasional hookups. Pete was insane when it came to matters of the heart, just as intense but so much more breakable, it was a risk each time and even though he and Mikey were still friends it still left yet another scar on his heart. Pete was rumored to be ‘the perfect boyfriend’ but no one really knew how far he was from that title, how far it was from the truth, to Pete he was the worst thing that could happen to a person.

And yet, he’d been selfish and risked yet another person’s sanity.

He felt horrible, but despite his kindness Pete was selfish and he knew this about himself…but being alone was hard. He couldn’t lie.

Speaking of ‘hard’.

"You cold, Mr. Stump?" Pete asks, shit-eating grin about to split his face in two.

"Wha-- y-yeah, I am," the blonde replies, voice slightly shaking as he tugs at the end of his overtly large sweater - it was down to his thighs, man was he small and it looked as if he’d drown in the article of clothing.

It was fucking adorable and Pete just wants to eat him up.

It was strange, even with Mikey he never felt this way before…and that fact sacred the shit out of him.

The first time Pete advanced Patrick it was at a dingy bar on the outskirts of town, he was drunk, horny and had freshly turned eighteen - and just as freshly broken up with Mikey Way.

So least to say, he was still hurting when everything went down.

Their - first - night together happened on the start of Christmas break and went a little something like this….

Pete knows it’s a gay bar but he’s just looking to get laid and drunk - not necessarily in that order, but _both_ needed to happen after his shitty week. Having flashed his fake ID, to a bouncer that really didn't give a shit, the barely legal teen is now stood by the bar with jeans that seem painted on, a torn up shirt he knows would probably make at least _one_ person believe he’s a prostitute - not that he’d really mind - and enough eyeliner to put any Scene girl to shame. He wanted to get fucked, so why not dress for the occasion? Pete was shamelessly flirting with the bartender - for free drinks or a good lay he wasn’t sure - the guy was handsome in a gym rat sort of way, not really Pete’s type but he’d settle. However, it was just as another shot was poured for him that Pete’s eyes skimmed over the man, drunk eyes doing a double take that has him almost choking on his fourth shot of Patron when his eyes locked on the man; Mr. Stump. The short blonde is in the middle of the dance floor, taut body moving to the beat, hips grinding on a guy much taller than himself - the guy was probably two of Pete stacked on each other, he had dark skin littered in tattoos, piercings and stretched ears, and was absurdly attractive. Pete’s kind of surprised, he didn't know his teacher liked that type; the obvious ‘bad boy’ - then again, until a few seconds ago he didn't even know Mr. Stump liked _guys,_ let alone tall hot ones that looked like they'd break the bed while fucking your brains out.

' _I want him,_ ' is the only coherent thought in Pete's mind, whiskey eyes raking over his teacher's body through his clothes that deliciously clung to his form.

Up until witnessing Mr. Stump dancing with another guy - so shamelessly - he’d thought the man was nothing more than a shy adorable fedora-wearing teacher, a meek man who was only confidant with an instrument in his skilled hands. Fuck, his _hands_. They were running through his short bleach-blonde locks, tugging a little as they went. His full mouth hung open just a little, teasing Pete as Mr. Stump danced with closed eyes, ass rutting up on the crotch of the nameless man who gripped his hips - and if Pete wasn't seeing things, he could have sworn he saw a bulge poking out of Mr. Stump's skin-tight jeans. Right then, Pete couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to touch him, wanted to fucking _lick_ every inch of his music teacher's flushed porcelain skin. Downing a fifth shot for the hell of it Pete slams more than enough to pay for the overpriced drinks and makes his way through the crowd, stopping just short of the dancing duo - if you could call dry bumping dancing, well Pete did, but that wasn't the point. When the current song ended, the teenager went into action.

"Babe I know you're angry, but this just isn't fair!" He exclaims over the new beat, words slurring together slightly but he gets both men’s attention regardless, not missing their looks of confusion.

Mr. Stump seems to sober up within seconds, while his partner simply raises a pierced brow.

"I'm sorry man, but could you lay off my boyfriend?" Pete says, looking up at the man like a sad sap - he was exactly that but he wouldn’t admit it - who he was hoping wouldn't start a fight.

It wasn't that Pete couldn't hold his own - he could, thank you very much - no, he just wasn't in the mood for a bar room brawl at the moment.

"Of course, sorry man I had no idea," replies the tattooed man, moving away from Mr. Stump - who has yet to utter a word.

Pete shakes his head, pretending to let out a sad sigh, "it's cool man.”

With a nod the tall man’s gone, once he’d disappeared into the crowd Pete’s faux frowns turns into a wide face-splitting grin and the teen reaches out, placing his hands on Mr. Stump's waist and the teacher looks nothing short of confused and insanely embarrassed. The raven-haired young man tugs on Patrick's hips only to have his wrists gripped, halting his actions and before he could speak Pete was being hauled out of the club and into a back ally. The cold made Pete shiver but the alcohol in him kept his body warm, hardly aware of the cold December air whipping around them.

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Stump hisses the question, a mixture of anger, surprise and embarrassment in his voice.

“Looking for a good time," Pete replies innocently, his words hardly sounding coherent to his own ears.

Flashing a sultry smirk at the shorter man, Pete leans in and purrs, “looks like I found it.”

However, Patrick is obviously not amused, and pushes Pete back and holds him against the brick wall.

“Peter _stop,”_ Patrick says, despite his trying Pete isn’t the least bit intimidated - who could he be when Patrick’s own words were slurring too? When his skin is so deliciously flushed and is practically _begging_ to be sucked and licked?

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport, Stump,” Pete chuckles, reaching a hand out and cups Patrick through his jeans. “We both came here tonight for the same reason…why be responsible now?”

Patrick bites his lips and Pete watches as his resolve slowly crumbles with each word and press of his heel against his crotch - he just needed a little more encouraging and Pete’ll get what he wanted from this…what he _needed_ from this. Patricks arms weaken, his hands going from holding Pete at a distance to clutching onto his shirt as his hips press against his hand, soft whimpers telling Pete he’s won. Pete reaches his other hand out and grips Mr. Stump's hips, removing his hand from his crotch the man groans but Pete can feel his breathing hitch once he pulls him close, rubbing his thigh against the man's semi and smirks wider at the choked off moan he emits.

“W-We shouldn’t..." Patrick says weakly - almost breathless, no real conviction in his voice.

Leaning in the teenager mouths the man's neck, "sure you want me to stop, Mr. Stump?”

“We shouldn’t be doing t-this,” the blonde struggles out but doesn’t answer the question, his body and mind obviously at ends with each other.

“Well your cock is saying something completely different,” Pete chuckles, biting down on the blondes shoulder and licks the indents he creates - shivering at the way Mr. Stump moans against his neck.

Wentz knew things were going his way and there was no way he was stopping, not when Mr. Stump was so fucking delectable and there for the taking, there was no way he’d miss his chance to bite into something so delicious and especially not when Patrick so clearly wanted him to.

"You look so fucking sexy right now, _'Trick_ ," Pete says, voice low and sultry.

Mr. Stump whimpers, body stiff as he turns his head away, trying oh so hard to keep his hips still - but miserably failing.

“Pete y-you’re my _student!”_ Patrick gasps out, hands moving to push Pete away only to stutter and clutch onto the teenager’s shoulders instead when Pete grips his ass and rubs their clothed cocks against one another.

“I know and it makes this so much more fucking exciting…” the raven-haired teen trails with mirth, knowing full well that isn’t what Mr. Stump meant.

Pete’s dark eyes catch on Patrick’s face, pale skin almost translucent beneath the florescent moon light, full lips colored red and wet hang open as he let out little whimpers, and Pete couldn’t help himself. Patrick’s head is tilted back taunting Pete with the delicious expanse of pale skin, his teeth aching to feel it and tongue watering to taste him so he flips Patrick around and presses him against the wall. Pinning Mr. Stump with his own body against the brink wall and Pete just _goes for it,_ biting down on the blonde’s neck, shivering at the wanton moan his teacher releases, the sound alone making Pete shiver all over with anticipation.

“P-Pete…” Patrick whimpers, holding the teenager as closely as possible.

“Lets get out of here,” is Pete’s only response, grabbing the blonde by his wrist and hauls him over to a taxi.

Patrick rambles out his address to the driver, Pete determined to not let him think about stoping this by kissing and touching Mr. Stump where ever he could - the driver rolls his eyes but says nothing, obviously used to drunken flings in his backseat. Pete momentarily wonders if anyone had fucked in the backseat of the man’s taxi, the thought of being the first him but he simply puts it down as a fantasy - the last thing he wants is to get arrested, especially when he’d yet to fuck his teacher. When the man stops Pete drunkenly thanks him and tosses him a bill, he knew it was too much but the taxi didn’t say anything about change and he wasn’t an ass about the two horny men, so Pete let him keep the remainder of the money without hesitation - or maybe he was just too drunk to care. The duo stumble out of the cab and make their way towards Patrick’s apartment door, stopping his kiss every few seconds, they were all sloppy and hardly romantic - but Pete didn’t want romantic. He didn’t want to feel anything at all, not emotionally anyway. Mr. Stump manages to get his door after much fumbling, either due to his drunkenness or Pete’s wandering hands he couldn’t decide, probably the two. Pushing the barrier open the two young-men stumble in, it was upon entering Patrick’s home that his trepidation came back but Pete seemed to notice this when his body stiffened and quickly moved into action.

“Pete—” Patrick begins but is suddenly pushed against his front door, blue-green eyes widening when the teenager drops to his knees and makes work of his belt.

Things would have gone much faster if Pete wasn’t seeing doubles, but he made up for the time it took him to undo Patrick’s pants by mouthing and nosing at his crotch before finally getting Patrick’s cock out of his pants and wastes no time sinking it into his mouth as deep as it’ll go. The blonde chokes on a moan and grips Pete’s hair, hips wantonly thrusting forward, moaning with eyes screwed shut. There was nothing between them but feeling, nothing but lust and that’s all Pete wants - all he allows himself to want anymore. Time seems to skip for the two young men, one moment Pete’s gagging around Patrick’s length, his dick hot and heavy on the teenager’s tongue, precum tinging the back of his tongue and the next Pete’s balls deep in the blonde pushing his face into the mattress without a care. Pete’s thrusts are sloppy but erratic, both men melting into each other in a mix of moans and the smell of sex. Pete didn’t care if Patrick was getting off, not really, but when he feels the blonde’s ass tighten around his cock he knew he’d cum on the sheets and Pete only lasts a few more thrusts before following after him. Pete falls limply against the older man’s sweaty back, both breathing heavily with euphoria running through their veins, pulling out Pete pulls off and throws the condom away before collapsing beside his teacher on the bed. Neither of them touching as they almost instantly pass out.

Pete was the first one to wake the next morning, the sun had barely risen but he doesn’t care, his need for water and painkillers far more dire than need for more sleep. Looking around he was confused for a moment, until his whiskey-eyes land on the sleeping face of his music teacher, last nights events rushing through his mind. Mr. Stump still looked attractive, even with his sex-mussed hair - if he wasn’t in so much pain Pete would have happily fucked him again. Getting up the teenager pulls on his boxers, going into Mr. Stumps bathroom and sifts through his medicine cabinet grabbing the Advil bottle and takes four pills before dipping his head and tilting it to drink from the tap - four pills may have one too many, but if it made the pounding in his head stop he didn’t care. However, Pete jumps a little in surprise once walking out of the bathroom, finding Mr. Stump sitting at the foot of the bed, head in his hands and if it wasn’t for the miserable look on his face Pete would have thought he was suffering just as bad a hangover as he was - but it was clear he was regretting last night, which it wasn’t a surprise to Pete.

“‘Morning,” Pete mumbles, voice hoarse.

The blonde’s head snaps up, trepidation clear on his face, “last night didn’t happen.”

Pete was expecting it, but for some reason hearing the words made him flinch - he wouldn’t let that show through though.

“Of course it didn’t,” Pete snaps back, beginning to collect his clothes and yank them on.

Patrick’s face changes to that of confusion and he stands, “why are _you_ pissed? I should be the one that’s pissed, I could lose my fucking job because of the shit you pulled!” Patrick yells, loud voice making Pete cringe.

“Fuck you!” Pete yells back, despite his pounding skull. “As if I fucking _forced_ you to do jack shit, you’re just as much responsible for last night as I am, fucker!”

The blonde flushes, anger or embarrassment Pete isn’t sure but he doesn’t care.

Patrick sighs, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled…”

“I honestly don’t give a shit,” Pete says with a slight shrug, his voice isn’t biting or angry but if Patrick was being honest it actually sounded _sad._

“Are you okay?” Mr. Stump asks, falling back into his natural roll as the attentive adult.

The genuine concern in Patrick’s voice angered Pete, he shouldn’t fucking care about him, with one word he could destroy the man and his career and yet here he was, soft face and even softer eyes showing nothing but care. Pete wanted to punch him, kiss him, hell, he wanted to _fuck him._

He went for the second option.

Once dressed Pete marched up to the young teacher and pushed him back onto the bed, pinning him down by his wrists and kisses him, hard and deep. The sour tastes in their mouths meld together but the hitch in Patrick’s breathing lets Pete know he doesn’t actually care about how gross this should be, apart of Pete is actually flattered, but this means nothing…it can’t mean anything. Pulling away the tan-teen stares down at Patrick, his hands so dark against Mr. Stump’s naked and oh so pale chest. Patrick may have been older, but he just seemed so _young,_ so fucking _pure_ and Pete knew that is he didn’t leave now he’d taint him - poison him just like he did everything in his life. However, the teenager felt like something was keeping him there, keeping him rooted to Patrick and it bothered him…it bothered him that he felt so comfortable around a man he hardly knew.

“I should get going,” is all Pete says, moving off the blonde and stands.

Patrick quickly sits up, grabbing Pete’s wrist, “let me drop you, I’m sure you aren’t feeling well…we could go to eat something?”

Pete looks at the man in confusion but sighs, he’s probably worried Pete’s going to rat on him and wants to make sure that doesn’t happen, and while the raven-haired teen wants to reassure him he won’t say a word he knows it means just as much as a kidnapped person saying they won’t go to the cops - basically, it means jack shit. So Pete nods instead, forcing a smile.

“Sure,” he says softly, eyes searching Patrick’s face for relief and he finds it in his light eyes - the sight actually calms him a little.

“I’ll take a shower, why don’t you? I have a guest bathroom down the hall and some clothes you can borrow, only if you want to, of course,” Patrick rambles, Pete doesn’t bothering arguing or being polite and instead simply nods before going to find the lavatory.

Standing naked under the hot spray of the shower Pete can’t help but think, it’s all he does since Mikey left him, and if he’s being honest it’s fucking killing him. His mind goes back to last night, thinking about everything that happened and Pete feels dirty, but even more so he feels like shit for what he’s done to his teacher, Mr. Stump was a kind man and Pete used him. There was no lying about it, Pete used Patrick to fill a void that feels as gaping as ever and knows that after today it’d be understandable if the man hated him. However, the thought of Patrick hating him actually upset Pete, he was a kind teacher that always encouraged his ideas in class, helped him with learning the bass no matter how much Pete wanted to give up and all he did was use the man for his own benefit. Pete was a horrible fucker and he knew it, and now Patrick knew it too.

“What is this place?” Pete asks, the first word he’d uttered since agreeing to go to breakfast with Patrick.

“You haven’t been here before?” Patrick asks, a little surprised. “It looks kinda crappy but the food here is amazing!”

The two enter the rustic looking dinar, sitting in a corner booth before looking over the menus in silence, somehow the silence between them was comfortable even in the car. Pete was wearing last nights past but the shirt that hung loosely on him was Patrick’s, it even smelled like him and for some reason that comforted Pete. The two placed their orders once the waitress cam around and sat in momentary quiet once she left, Pete picked at whatever nail polish was left on his nails trying to think of what to say.

“I’m sorry,” the two burst out in unison, getting each other’s eyes they begin to laugh - how were things so comfortable between them after everything?

“Why are you sorry?” Pete can’t help but ask, knowing that last night was his fault.

“I should have been more responsible last night but…”Patrick trails off, lower lip now in between his teeth and Pete couldn’t help but stare for a moment.

“But?” The teenager prods, curiosity now getting the bettie of him.

“But I…I guess I _knew_ what I was doing last night and just…didn’t _want_ to stop it,” Patrick explains, the napkins now suddenly more interesting. “You’re attractive, it’s no secret, and last night I just…I let go way more than I should have…so I’m sorry.”

Pete pauses for a second, did Mr. Stump really just call him hot?

“Well you’re not too bad yourself, ‘Trick,” Pete teases, grinning at the young man who flushes even more.

The two laugh and from there whatever trepidation either of them felt vanished, things between them far more comfortable than either of them could have ever imagined as they continued to talk. However, it was still a shock to Pete when Patrick gave him his number but the short blonde made it clear to him _why_ he was giving him them number.

“It’s not to hook up,” Patrick says quickly, voice and eyes serious for just a moment. “But to hang out, if you ever want to, that is.”

Pete grins, “yeah, I’d want that.”

From then on the two remain in touch, a part of Pete thought it’d be awkward to befriend his teacher but as time went on he realized that couldn’t be farther from the truth. The duo just seemed to click, talking or texting each other on nights they wouldn’t be watching movies at Patrick’s with a boxes of take out between them, and for the first time in years Pete didn’t feel so alone - even with Mikey he hadn’t felt _this_ happy. Pete constantly questioned himself, did he _like_ Patrick? Or was their friendship the kind of genuine he’d craved for so long that he could no longer tell the difference? However, whatever it was Pete couldn’t help the feeling like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop - because it always did - and no matter how much he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, it was always there lingering in the dark and would rear it’s ugly head at the worst of moments.

It was finally Spring Break, the only thought of Pete’s mind was that he’d be able to spend more time with Patrick. His friends had questioned his absence from them, but all began to assume he was seeing someone - they weren’t entirely wrong - but Mikey was the only one who knew the truth. However, the blonde had warned him to ‘not get too attached’ but Pete waved him off, he and Patrick were nothing more than friends - or so he thought.

Pete was proved to be painfully wrong.

Pete and Patrick were lazily laying on the blonde’s couch, it was well past midnight and they were having a _Scream_ marathon - watching horror movies had become their ‘thing’ - and would comment on the actor’s stupid mistakes. Pete was staying the night, that was something that had become normal now - somehow.

“I mean seriously, how stupid can she be? Just leave the damn house instead of screaming like a child,” Pete says with a roll of his eyes, chuckling when the actress was killed.

“You’re right,” Patrick chuckles, sitting up he stretches and moves to stand. “Want a beer?”

“Sure,” replies the teenager, watching as Patrick moved to his kitchen.

Patrick never withheld alcohol from Pete, knowing that the teen drank it seemed to stupid to be a kill joy by denying the occasional beer - despite what had happened between them those few months back, but they’d never gotten drunk around each other since. While Patrick’s gone Pete hears a buzz on the table, noticing the young man’s phone light up and picks it up about to go and hand it to him when the text catches his eye, he didn’t mean to read it, he really didn’t but the moment the words were read Pete felt his stomach drop.

“ ** _Last night was fun babe..cnt stop thinking about your mouth ;)_** _”_ Read the message from someone named ‘Austin’, and before Pete should put the phone down it buzzed again. “ ** _How about a repeat performance tonight? fuck i can’t get you out of my head. call me xx_** ”

Pete felt his chest tighten and his world begin to spin around him, throwing Patrick’s phone onto the couch he felt nothing but sick, his mind spinning with questions. Who was Austin? Were they dating? When did they meet? However, the one thing that stood out most in Pete’s mind was that Patrick fucked him _last night._ The blonde chose that moment to enter back into his living room, two cans of beer in hand and sat beside Pete handing him one can. Pete tried playing it cool, but the moment Patrick picked up his phone and saw the massages he suddenly felt angry, angry that Patrick hadn’t told him about Austin, angry that he was grinning like a fucking teenager at his phone and so fucking angry that the red mark on his collar only just registered to Pete as to what it really was.

“I’m leaving,” Pete says abruptly, standing up and grabs his hoodie.

Patrick looks up at his friend obviously confused, “Pete it’s almost two in the morning, don’t be stupid.”

However, Pete doesn’t say a word and instead chooses to simply turn on his heels and leave, beer can still in hand when he feels Patrick grab hold of his wrist.

“Pete, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Patrick practically pleads with him, the genuine look of concern makes Pete heart ache like a mother fucker.

He rips his hand away from Patrick.

“I want nothing to do with you,” is all he says, rushing out of Patrick’s door before before the young man comes back to his senses to stop him and ask him ‘why?’.

Pete walks down the dark Chicago streets alone, beer finishing far faster than he would have liked but he needed more, he didn’t want to think or feel anything anymore. He’d left Patrick in far more than he’d realized, somehow that elf of a man had burrowed so deep into Pete without him even realizing, he meant something to the teenager, something he wouldn’t allow himself to recognize. Pete was fucking in love with Patrick and he hated himself for it. Pete knew the moment he and Patrick non-verbally agreed to be friends meant nothing more would happen between them and Pete had made his peace with that, or so he thought. However, even in the haze of horny drunkenness he could still remember the way Patrick felt against him the first night they’d slept together, the sounds he made and how fucking gorgeous he looked. For some unfathomable reason, Pete felt special for having been able to experience that and while he knew Patrick was no virgin the thought never came to mind that he’d been with other people. The teenager knew it was stupid to think but somewhere inside his messed up mind Patrick was _his…_ until it was clear he really, really wasn’t. Pete hated Austin, he really did, he didn’t even know what the fucking guy looked like but Pete hated him with a fucking passion. In the fit of his anger and jealousy Pete almost walked past it, but he stopped and took a few steps back, singing he made up his mind and walked into the liquor store.

Just then his phone rings, ‘Patrick’ flashes across his screen and Pete feels his chest constrict. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a friend, Patrick was supposed to mean this much to him or have this kind of effect on him…and yet he did. Switching off the device Pete swore he’d change, swore he’d apologize to Patrick and resume the friendship they had, despite the pain he knew he’d feel he didn’t want to lose Patrick. However, that was for tomorrow and for now he just wanted to go numb and forget, so why not drink until he could? Even if only for a little while. Purchasing a bottle of the strongest thing the store had Pete walked out and headed towards the park, tearing the cap from the bottle and taking a swig, eyes screwing shut at the bitter burn he felt run down his throat making his body tremble. However, in those few seconds of regret he forgot about Patrick and so he repeated the action, cringing at the horrible burn and taste until he could’t see straight, until the world went fuzzy around him and his body felt light but sluggish. Pete was more then halfway through the bottle when it slips out of his hand and spills onto the grass, despite his futile effort to try to save it the drink was practically all gone by the time he picked it up.

“Fuck,” he slurs, drinking the last drops before dropping the bottle back down onto the floor.

Pulling out his phone the teenager draws his knees up to his chest, dizzy as he switches it on and blinks rapidly as it begins to buzz with several missed calls and texts all from one person, all from Patrick. Pete laughs pathetically, staring at the name that now haunted him. However, when it begins to buzz again he answers - despite whatever reason left in him telling him not to.

“ **Thank god, Pete where are you? Are you okay?** ” Patrick rushes out, voice coated with concern.

“Why do you care?” Pete can’t help but ask, it wasn’t an angry question but a sad one.

How could someone seemingly care so much about him?

“ **Wha—Pete, please, tell me where you are,** ” Patrick pleads, and Pete feels his resolution of staying away from the man crumble.

“I-I’m at the park…down the road from y-yours,” Pete slurs, dropping his other hand onto the alcohol sold grass.

“ **Okay, just give me a second and I’ll be there,** ” the blonde quickly says, band before he can say anything else Pete disconnects the call - hearing anymore of his voice would make Pete cry and he knew it.

Resting his head against his knees Pete felt his eyes sting, why was he so drawn to self-destruction? Why was he so fucking drawn to things he _knew_ would do nothing but hurt him in the end? There was no way things between him and Patrick could be fixed now, what they had was just another thing Pete had ruined…he really did have a knack for ruining the few good things in his life. There was no happy ending for him, over the course of his life that fact became clear.

“Pete?” a voice calls out, it sounds so close yet so far. “Oh thank god, Pete!”

It’s a struggle to lift his head but the teenager finally manages, looking up he meets Patrick blue-green eyes and suddenly feels sick - in more ways than one. However, Pete quickly lurches to the side and feels his body reject the immense amount of liquor he’d consumed, the once pleasant burn not making him even more sick until his stomach has nothing else to release and he painfully dry-heaves. The vague feeling os a hand rubbing his back is a comfort, Pete can’t deny it, soothing words were lost on his ears but the sound of Patrick’s voice alone was enough to calm him down. Once he was well enough Patrick lifts the teenager off the ground and the two slowly make their way back to his car, neither of them saying a word as they drive back to Patrick’s home. the blonde helps Pete onto his bed and props him up against the headboard, leaving a moment only to return with a glass of water and Pete silently drinks it, left alone once more before Patrick returns with a refilled glass and wordlessly hands it to Pete.

“Why’d you leave?” Patrick questions, voice soft but it still surprises Pete - maybe because of the lack of anger in his tone.

“Who’s Austin?” Is all he says, looking at the young man with sad eyes.

“How’d you—” Patrick cuts himself off, the realization washing over him as he sighs. “You saw the texts.”

“Who is he?”

“Someone I hooked up with,” Patrick answers honestly and Pete feels his stomach twist, this time not with sickness but despair.

“I-I’m sorry,” Pete says pitifully, eyes falling to the glass of water in his hands. “Please don’t hate me…”

“Pete, I could never—”

“Yes you could,” Pete interjects, hazy eyes looking up at Patrick as he begins to cry. “Because I-I’m in love with you, ‘Trick…I didn’t mean for it to happen but it just did and—”

This time Patrick is the one to cut him off but in a way Pete hadn’t expected, he feels the blonde’s lush lips press against his and the teenager doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, practically melting into it. He feels Patrick’s hand cup his jaw and gently rub his finger across his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Taking the glass from the teen he sets it on the bedside table before breaking the kiss with a shuddering breath.

Pulling back Patrick rests his forehead against Pete’s, “I love you too, Pete.”

“You do?” Pete questions, not expecting this turn of events in the least.

“I do,” Patrick confirms, letting out a shaky breath. “I knew I shouldn’t but I do…I just do, so please don’t cry.”

Pete can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips, he nods before slinging his arms around Patrick and pulls the man down onto the bed with him.

“You love me,” Pete repeats happily, voice muffled against Patrick’s chest over and over.

The blonde smiles, “I do.”

That night the two off them fall asleep, this time in each other’s arms and when Pete wakes Patrick’s arms are still around him, despite his pounding head he remains there in the man’s embrace and easily falls back asleep. However, he isn’t sure how much time passes until he wakes again, this time looks up to find Patrick smiling down at him, his hand absentmindedly running up and down Pete’s back.

“‘Morning,” Patrick greets, voice tired but fond.

“G’morning,” Pete replies, staring into the man’s light eyes.

The two watch each other for a tentative moment before both leaning in, lips meeting half way in a gentle and innocent kiss far different from anything they’d ever shared and that thrilled Pete beyond any word he could come up with or rhyme he could ever write. Patrick was real, his words from the night before still fresh in Pete’s mind and it was all _real_ \- and for once Pete wasn’t scared that it was.

“I love you,” Pete says sleepily, eyes still on Patrick’s.

“I love you too,” Patrick replies, holding Pete tighter when the teenager buries his face into he man’s chest.

And that’s how they found themselves here today.

“P-Pete, the other kids are g-gonna be coming in here s-soon,” Patrick moans, clutching at the edge of his desk

“Then I’d better hurry,” Pete grins, kissing Patrick hard once again as his hands grip his teacher’s hips.

Patrick was hard, that much was clear, the boner he felt pressed against his thigh leaving nothing to the imagination but just as Pete was about to drop to his knees the bell for the end of lunch sounds and the two groan, pulling apart they look at each other and laugh a little. Pete licks his lips at how wet and red Patrick’s lips are and it takes every ounce of control he has to not just say ‘fuck it’ and fuck his boyfriend on his desk right then and there. The duo had been dating for two months now and with graduation right around the corner, they grew closer and more in love with each passing day.

“I’d better leave before they start pouring in,” Pete says, adjusting his pants.

“Y-Yeah, I should, uh…fix myself up,” Patrick adds, picking up his large hoodie.

Just as Pete was about to leave, Patrick quickly grabs his hand to halt him his face still flushed but the look of hesitation was clear.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Pete quickly asks, worry lacing his words.

“I-I have something I need to ask you,” Patrick begins, biting his lower lip in thought before meeting Pete’s whiskey-eyes. “After graduation, will you…” the blonde pauses, holding out a key that Pete raises a confused brow to.

“After graduation, will you move in with me?” Patrick asks, the excitement in his voice is clear but so is the hesitation and for a moment Pete want to call him stupid for feeling the latter.

The squirrelly teenager practically throws himself at Patrick, arms round the blonde’s neck like vices with a smile so big his cheeks hurt.

“Yes!” Pete exclaims, pulling back to kiss Patrick. “Yes, _of course!”_

Patrick breaks out into a large smile, one that makes his eyes light up and Pete’s heard melt.

“As if I’d say no,” Pete adds with a light chuckle, kissing his boyfriend once more. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, you moron,” Patrick giggles, hugging Pete tightly.

Pete would later tease Patrick’s flustered appearance once he reenters the class, but as he walked to his locker he couldn’t help but feel his heart was about to implode with the happiness he felt. The teenager never thought he’d ever have a happy ending, never thought he’d be able to open himself up so fully to someone leaving himself vulnerable to them and be _okay_ with it, that he wouldn’t fear being hurt by that other person and yet…here he was. Patrick was everything Pete ever wanted and - by some miracle - now he had it, he was in love with a dorky, adorable, kind and passionate person. If Pete was being honest he was in love with the most perfect person on earth, and the best part was…Patrick loved him back.


End file.
